Beauty and the Beast an Inuyasha fanfic
by InuyashaCreep
Summary: Inuyasha wants the shikon jewel to become demon. the only one standing in his way is the beautiful yet powerful princess. The more time he spends with her, the more drawn to her he feels. So what happens when the beast falls in love with the beauty?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The castle beyond the mountains.**

Inuyasha first found out about the Shikon-no-tama, and it's immense power, twenty years ago. Needless to say, he had been searching for it since. A jewel that could make him into a full-fledged demon instead of the weak half-demon form he was born as? It was an opportunity too good to miss. So, it was by pure luck that he finally knew the location of the sacred jewel. Inuyasha was walking in the forest near a small village, when his ears picked up pieces of a conversation. "The princess was a fair maiden indeed. She was very compassionate, and healed my injured leg quickly", a young villager was saying to his companion as they were harvesting rice. Inuyasha inched closer silently and jumped onto a low branch nearby, to hear more of the men's chat. "It is rumored that she is strong, that princess. I bet ye my entire wages that she is a most formidable foe." The man's companion simply rolled his eyes and spoke slowly, as if he was scared to upset the other. "Aye, I believe what ye are saying, Eli. Tell me, did ye ask her to bear your children?" Eli heaved a sigh and spoke in a whining voice. "Yeah. She refused..."

Inuyasha turned away with a snort. Feh, he didn't give a damn about some beautiful princess. He was crouching, about to jump from a branch, when Eli's friend caught his attention. "..Sacred jewel said to be kept inside the castle?" Inuyasha turned back to the men, his silver, dog-like ears twitching. "Aye, it is. I never saw it, of course. Princess Cecily is supposedly purifying it. I'm sure it is very well hidden. Lest some demon tries to steal it." Inuyasha took this as his cue to jump from the tree, startling the men. "Where is this castle?" he asked, setting his narrowed amber eyes on Eli. The man backed up, muttering "demon" as he stared in horror, before tripping over a basket and tumbling over.

"Idiot," the half demon snorted and rolled his eyes. "I'm only half demon. I heard Princess Cecily was compassionate. I would like her to help me make an antidote." Inuyasha saw the fear erase from the man's features and knew he had said the right thing. If he didn't mention the jewel, the men would assume he didn't know about it, and they wouldn't mention it or cause a scene. Eli stood up and pointed at the mountain ranges to the west. "The castle is just beyond there, sir. King Richard is Lord of the Western Lands. Once you get into the mountains, you can't miss it." Inuyasha gave a curt nod to the men and started his journey.

It seemed like only a few minutes to him, but Inuyasha knew he had been traveling throughout the mountains for a few hours. Once he got into the densest part of the forest, Inuyasha wondered if he had been lied to. He got to the edge of the forest, however, and knew the man told the truth. For there, not even 100 yards in front of him, was the castle of King Richard. The castle itself was a grand building, and Inuyasha wondered why there wasn't more security patrolling the grounds. Oh well, all the more better for him. Inuyasha smirked, and turned away from the castle. Time for part two of his plan: get injured on purpose. Inuyasha didn't usually find demons and provoke them, but desperate times call for desperate measures. If the princess was truly as compassionate as the villager said, there would be no way she could turn him away. Then, while under the roof of the castle, he could find the jewel and steal it. Inuyasha came to a clearing in the woods and spotted a large ox demon a few yards ahead. Perfect. Inuyasha called out to it, calling it the most disgusting vermin he had ever seen. The ox turned towards him. "You're the filthy one, half-breed," it snarled, showing his teeth. Inuyasha had a moments notice before it tackled him. It was enough time to get away, but the haynou just stood there. One of the ox's massive horns went through his left arm, breaking it. "You'll pay for that," Inuyasha muttered, but the threat was empty. Again the ox charged, this time it's claws made three gaping wounds in Inuyasha's neck. The ox laughed mockingly as his horn went through Inuyasha's stomach, causing him to scream in pain. "Your all bark and no bite, dog boy" the ox laughed, not noticing Inuyasha's fingers dipped in blood. "Oh yeah?" Inuyasha retorted, his lips curling up into a cruel smile. "I'm strong enough to kill you! Blades of blood!" He shot the move at the ox, who exploded into thousands of fragments. "Feh. Guess you were weak after all" he muttered and slowly started to walk.

Inuyasha had lost a lot of blood, and by the time he got to the edge of the forest his eyes were blurry. He continued his slow limp to the castle, and reached the gates in what seemed like hours. Once he got to the door, the half-demon raised his fist to knock on the door. Darkness came crashing down on him, and Inuyasha fell into an unconscious heap in the doorway, not knowing if he even knocked.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. You know you wanna review

_Hi! So it's me. The person behind Inuyasha creep! Wow, 46 views already?! I'm kinda waiting to get reviews before publishing the next chapter. I don't want to be writing something that nobody likes! So please, send me some reviews! I enjoy constructive criticism too. Please! *gives the puppy dog eyes*_


End file.
